The inventive subject matter relates generally to packaging and manufacturing of integrated circuits and the like and, more particularly, to a solder ball attachment system.
Integrated circuits in an electronic device are typically electrically connected to multiple other integrated circuits or components of the electronic device. For example, a processor chip in a computer will be connected to one or more sources of power, to memory devices or modules, input/output interfaces and the like. This can require that hundreds of electrical connections be made to the processor chip or integrated circuit (IC) chip. The IC chip will typically be mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB), and the multiple different electrical connections will need to be made between the IC chip and the PCB. One technology for making these multiple electrical connections is ball grid array (BGA) technology. In BGA technology, sometimes hundreds of extremely small solder balls, on the order of a micron in diameter, must be precisely placed according to a predetermined pattern to make electrical contact between conductive pins or pads on the IC chip and conductive pads on the substrate of the PCB. A misplacement of a few microns or less can result in a defective product.
The predetermined pattern in which the solder balls are placed will vary from one particular IC chip design to another. When a new IC chip is under development, the process for attaching or placing the solder balls must be confirmed or certified as being accurate and reliable before being implemented in a high volume manufacturing operation. A manual ball attachment jig is typically used in the development stage but this arrangement and process is time consuming and costly to load and place the balls and can delay the certification or acceptance of a new product and the process for manufacturing the product.
Accordingly, for the reasons stated above, and for other reasons that will become apparent upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need for a semiautomatic solder ball attachment system that is efficient to shorten the lead time of development activities and reduce costs.